


Helpless crush

by Ashery24



Series: Crush [1]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Bcs there will be a second part, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, For chapter, M/M, Male Rowan Khanna, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: My MC (trying to) be(ing) a matchmaker to my favourite (Yaoi/Yuri) crack ships.Or"Everyone is gay and useless and Joshua is done™"
Relationships: Andre Egwu/Talbott Winger, Ben Copper/Barnaby Lee, Orion Amari/Murphy McNully, Penny Haywood/Skye Parkin, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Original Character(s), Rowan Khanna/Bill Weasley, Tulip Karasu/Merula Snyde
Series: Crush [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142489
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Bill/Rowan

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words for ship bcs is 4:30 am but I NEED to write this.

Being friend of Rowan Khanna was great. He helps Joshua with the studies and the Cursed Vaults. In return Joshua help him with his crush in Bill Weasley.

A helpeless crush.

Joshua still remembers the Celestial Ball. They talked. _Actually_ talked. And with "actually" Joshua means more than a minute and without Rowan stuttering.

Joshua didn't have a partner for the Ball but, when he saw that Bill rejected Emily and went to talk with Rowan, Joshua felt a ball of happiness in his heart.

To bad that, since then, Rowan's crush had worsened and he was actively avoiding Bill.


	2. Tulip/Merula

The tension between Tulip and Merula was so strong that it was even noticeable from the Hufflepuff table. 

Joshua wasn't sure what kind of tension it was exactly. Rivalry, sexual or love. Although Joshua was inclined to 25% rivalry, 25% sexual and 50% love. It was frustrating. 

Joshua had tried to remedy it. He had gathered them in his brother's room. He invited Tulip with the promise to break the rules and Merula with the promises of information from the Cursed Vaults. But, when the three of them were in the room, the tension between the girls was the triple.


	3. Andre/Talbott

Andre sighed. Joshua looked at him askance. Andre sighed again, in love, Joshua cleared his throat.  
-You know? I've brought you here to chat and stuff...not to keep you pining for Talbott  
Andre looked at him, resigned.  
-I know but he's so handsome. And snarky but friendly. And his fashion taste is horrible and that's why I want to design a thousand suits for him...  
-Okay, I understand. Do you want me to help you?  
Andre almost yelled but instead whispered in a choked voice.  
-Not. I have to do it.  
-And you don't because...  
-Because it embarrasses me


	4. Skye/Penny

They were at a Quidditch match. Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin. But Joshua had recently injured his wrist, luckily it had been mild, and he was a spectator.

Next to him was Penny, cheering for the Hufflepuff team loudly.  
Joshua didn't know whether to smile and sigh. Because every time Skye made a big play or passed her, Penny screamed with triple force.

Joshua didn't know how she didn't stay hoarse. Or he deaf. Or both.  
When the game was over, winner Hufflepuff, Joshua and Penny came out celebrating the victory until Penny saw Skye in the distance and started to blush.


	5. Orion/Murphy

Orion and Joshua were doing the balancing exercises.

Orion's posture was perfect, as always, but Joshua noticed something odd. It was as if he was unbalanced somehow. But that couldn't be. It was _Orion_.

Joshua, just in case, murmured a barely audible "Boo".

Orion, to Joshua's disbelief, lost his balance and fell. Luckily they were barely a meter from the ground. Another weird thing. They were usually higher.

Joshua quickly went to check on Orion. When he held out his hand to help Orion said, in a neutral voice:

  
-I think my crush on Murphy is throwing me off balance.


	6. Barnaby/Ben

Ben sat on the grass at one side of the Black Lake, his expression resigned. Joshua asked:

-Nothing?

-Nothing

-And you have tried to tell your feelings... How many times?

-I don't know.

-I do. Twenty five. Barnaby is dense.

-Hey! He's not...- Ben began to defend him- Wait a minute...Has it been twenty-five?

Joshua grabbed a sheet. In it there were groups of four vertical lines crossed out by a fifth horizontal line. There were four groups of five. The fifth group was just four vertical lines that Joshua completed with a horizontal line.

-Yes, twenty-five -he said, deadpan.


	7. MC (Joshua Gardel)/OC (Michele Fiore)

Joshua was psychologically exhausted.

He thought of his friends, with helpeless crushes and sighed. 

Then a shadow stepped in front of him and asked, with a French accent.

-You're fine?

Joshua thought it must be a Beauxbaton, since some had come to visit.

-Yes, just somewhat stressed

The shadow bent down to show a blond, green-eyed young.

-I'm glad. My name is Michele, yours?

-Joshua-he replied.

* * *

After that, Joshua and Michele met at Hogwarts. Michele always greeted him and they talked a bit.

Until one day, when Michele finished speaking and left, Joshua stood there, heart racing.

_Oh, no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you are also gay and helpless™.  
> Here is it. The final chapter of "Helpless Crush". It was a 4:30 am idea but it's been a lot of fun writing it.  
> Also say that, as the tags say, there will be a second part (maybe even a third).  
> Also here a image of Michele (https://picrew.me/share?cd=Gvrs6MRYiw) that is from this picrew: https://picrew.me/image_maker/32223


End file.
